


My Boy

by rrajaniemi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Detroit Red Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrajaniemi/pseuds/rrajaniemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niklas Kronwall and Henrik Zetterberg find out the love they have for each other. Will it make things difficult for them? Or will it not change the way things are at all?<br/>I was inspired a little bit from rosewiththorns from one of her stories, but it's mostly my imagination in fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This first part was inspired from Nik's suspension from Game 6 or 7 of last season from his hit that he made.

Niklas Kronwall jumped as he heard the locker room door slam. He turned around to see his teammate, captain, and crush standing there, eyes on him. He felt a blush come over his cheeks and cautiously looked up at him. Hank didn't look too happy, but he didn't look particularly angry either.

"Kronner, meeting room, now."

Tears threatened to fall from his blue eyes as he followed him into the room. Hank sat in one of the corner chairs and Nik knelt in front of him, head bowed.

"Look at me Krons. You know what you did was wrong, and that punishment is in order."

Nik looked up at him red-eyed and nodded.

"I-I know Zetta. But to be fair, he was asking for it."

Hank softened and rested a hand on his younger teammate's shoulder.

"I know Kronner, but the NHL disciplinary committee doesn't think so. They've put it on me to issue a punishment for you."

Niklas cursed himself for the hit that got him into this mess.

"Please don't kick me off the team or suspend me! This team means everything to me!"

Hank gently stroked Nik's hair and brushed the tears from his eyes.

"I'm not going to. I'm not as harsh as the committee is alright?"

Niklas nodded.

"So what's going to happen to me then?"

Hank shook his head and thought for a moment. He remembered what his high school coach always made them do when they messed up and it had always made them stronger players.

"20 laps around the ice, this weekend at 9 am. I'll even do it with you to make it less horrible."

Niklas was shocked. He wasn't expecting that light of a punishment, but he wasn't going to say anything. Why would he?

"Alright, no problem Captain."

Hank chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"No later, got it?"

He nodded.

"Got it Zetta."

They stood up and walked out of the arena together before parting ways.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are a bit short, but I have a short attention span.

Niklas made his way back home to where his pit bull puppy, Nova, was waiting. He smiled and patted her on the head. He went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner and heard the 'pat, pat, pat' of Nova's little feet scampering across the hard-wood floor. He chuckled as the dog slid into his legs and let out an 'arf' of surprise. He set his knife down on the counter and picked her up, scratching behind her ears.

"Hi Nova. You hungry?"

She panted and wagged her tail furiously, licking his face. He laughed and set her down, retrieving her bowl from the floor and pouring her kibble in it. She ate it hungrily, spilling it on the floor.

"Oh Nova you silly puppy! You make me so happy..."

He muttered to himself.

"Just like Hank."

She looked up at him, tail still wagging viciously and tried to climb up his leg. He picked her up once more and took her to the living room, setting her on his lap.

"I didn't wanna eat anyway."

She licked his face and ran to the front door scratching at it.

"You need to potty, Nova?"

He threw on his coat and shoes and took her outside to do her business. He looked around and saw a figure coming up his driveway. He panicked and called Nova back inside, locking the door behind them. She whimpered and jumped on the couch looking frightened. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"W-who is it?"

He heard a chuckle.

"It's me, Hank ya goof!"

Niklas opened the door and let him in.

"What are you doing here so late, Hank?"

He laughed and shook his head, handing him a journal.

"You left this at the arena, I figured it was important."

Nik took it gratefully and blushed.

"T-thanks Captain."

He wanted so badly to tell him how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to. Hank left and Nik went back to his room to get ready for bed. The weekend started the next day, and he had to get enough rest for his 20 laps. He got in the shower, followed by Nova and just laughed.

"You like the water too huh?"

He bent down and pet her wet fur before washing up and getting dressed. She beat him to bed and curled up on the pillow next to his. He laid next to her and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Niklas groaned as his alarm clock woke him up the next day. It was 7:00 Saturday morning and he had to be at the rink in two hours for his laps. He didn't want to be late, so he forced himself out of bed and put on his gym shorts and a gray t-shirt and went into the bathroom to fix his bed hair. He heard Nova's footsteps and laughed when she sat down right in front of the bathroom door, cocking her head to one side.

"You like my bed head Nova?"

She yipped and started to chase her tail as he combed his hair down in a reasonable manner. Turning off the light to the bathroom, he went to the kitchen and threw a couple pieces of bread in the toaster and filled Nova's bowls with food and water.

"You hungry little lady?"

She threw herself on the floor and wiggled around on her belly. Laughing, he set her in front of her food.

"Well then eat you silly!"

He threw his toast on a plate, slathered it with peanut butter and ate slowly, running thoughts through his mind.

[ i ] Maybe while we're doing the laps I can tell him....[ / i ]

He finished eating and put Nova in her playpen so she wouldn't destroy the house while he was gone.

"Be good girl Nova. I'll be back."

He locked his house, got in his car, and drove to the arena. Climbing the steps, he could see he was an hour early and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, just great. Whatever, it'll give me time to think of what I'm going to say to him."

He unlocked the Joe and went straight to the locker room. He put on his skates and went straight to the ice. He wanted a few minutes to himself before his captain joined him. It was always so peaceful, just to hear his skates glide across the ice. He looked around to make sure he was actually alone and started to sing.

"Just one mistake, is all it will take to go down in history....."

He stopped dead in the middle of the rink as he saw a shadow in the doorway.

"Still berating yourself over the hit aren't you Kronner?"

Niklas's cheeks were on fire.

"Maybe a little. Can we just get this over with, Zetta?"

His captain smiled.

"Of course we can, but stop beating yourself up over it. We all make mistakes."

Hank quickly got ready and met him on the ice. He gave Niklas a gentle shove and they started their laps. 1,2,10...and so on. By the 12 lap, Niklas was trembling with anxiety. He knew if he didn't tell him soon, he would explode. They didn't stop skating, but Niklas caught his eye.

"Hank, t-there's something I need t-to tell you."

Hank frowned at him, worried about his teammate.

"Whatever it is you need to tell me. You're starting to scare me Kronner."

Niklas blushed.

"I'm in love with you, Hank."

Hank stopped dead in his tracks while Niklas kept on. He had three laps left and then he could be out of there. Hank finally snapped out of it and sped after him.

"You...Kronner I've been waiting for you to say that for years!"

Niklas had just finished his last lap when Hank crashed into him, sending them both to the ice. He looked into Hank's eyes stunned.

"You love me?"

Hank put a finger to his lips.

"Don't speak."

Niklas lay back on the ice as Hank pressed his lips to his. He'd never felt this way before and was glad he had gotten the nerve to tell him. Hank stood back up and held out his hand, which Niklas gratefully took.

"Why don't we go to my house for lunch?"

Niklas grinned.

"Sounds good to me...but may I bring Nova over? She doesn't like to be alone for long."

Hank nodded.

"We'll go pick her up first."

The two held hands and dashed out to their cars.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Niklas have sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little embarrassed to write this one, but it was fun. :)

Niklas jumped in his car and turned the key, but all he head was a click, he tried it again. 'Click'. He huffed and tried it again. It clicked once more but still wouldn't start. Finally he got angry and hit the dashboard.

"Fuck this stupid car!"

He climbed out of it and kicked it shut. Hank went over and laughed.

"Not working for ya babe?"

Niklas pouted.

"No Zetta, it's not even starting."

Hank whipped out his cell phone and called roadside service before pulling him to his car.

"They'll come pick it up, you can ride with me."

Hank opened the passenger door for him and smiled.

"Get in my beautiful Kronner."

Niklas blushed and got in, grunting. Hank closed the door and got in the drivers seat.

"Ready?"

Niklas nodded.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here."

Hank just laughed.

"You're cute."

The boys didn't say another word until they arrived at Nik's house. He climbed out of the car, receiving a gentle pat on the ass from his boyfriend.

"Go get your puppy and then we can go eat. Lunch, not the puppy."

Nik giggled and ran inside, grabbed Nova, and dashed back into the car.

"Geez bud, you're fast!"

Niklas chuckled.

"Well yeah, I'm a defenseman! I gotta be fast."

Hank rolled his eyes and pulled out of his driveway.

"Ok Mr. Sassy Pants."

Nik stuck his tongue out at his captain and saw a small smirk on his face.

"You just wait until we get to my house Kronner."

Finally, they pulled in Hank's driveway and went inside. It was a very nice house, pictures of past championships hung on the walls, a fireplace in the living room, and a nice woodsy scent to it too.

"This is an awesome ass house bro."

Hank laughed.

"Thanks bud, I guess you could say that."

Nik set Nova down, who promptly scrambled over to Hank's bulldog, Annika.

"Seems they're getting along rather well."

Hank put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him toward the kitchen.

"They sure are. Now, what do you want to eat?"

Nik really didn't know. He wasn't really that hungry, but he didn't want to admit it. Hank could tell he was nervous so he playfully shoved him and pulled out his phone.

"I'll just call the pizza place downtown and have them deliver."

He called and placed his order, and pulled Niklas to the couch and into his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"After we eat, we can have some fun if you're up for it."

Nik blushed, but wasn't going to turn him down.

"Of course, Zetta."

They sat there until they heard a ring at the doorbell. Hank scrambled off the couch and answered the door.

"Thank you, sir. And here's a tip."

The delivery man was shocked.

"Ten dollars for a tip? Wow, thank you so much! This is going in my daughters medical bill jar."

Hank set the boxes on the table and went back to him.

"Medical bills? If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with your daughter?"

He shook his head.

"She's going for a heart transplant tomorrow, and I know the bills will be high."

Hank shook his hand and smiled.

"If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call the number at the Joe."

The man left after many thanks and Hank closed the door.

"Kronner, come on bud. Let's eat."

He went over and sat at the table with him and started to eat his lunch.

"Thank you, Zetta, for taking me in today. I....

Hank stopped him.

"No need babe. I'm just happy to see you with me."

Nik blushed and finished eating without a word. Once the boys were finished they cleaned up and watched tv for a bit, with Niklas resting his head against his chest. Hank was getting way to into Family Feud though.

"What? You call that an answer? Dude! It's a car!"

Nik giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Zetta you don't have to yell, they can't hear you anyway."

Hank stuck out his tongue and squealed when he felt weight on top on him.

"Kronner what the heck?"

Nik bent down and gave his neck a quick kiss before rolling off him. Hank got the hint and chased him up to his bedroom, giggling.

"You up for this, love?"

Niklas nodded and tugged at his shirt.

"Off Zetta."

Hank laughed and pulled off his shirt, revealing his abs underneath. Nik licked his lips and traced each of the bumps with his finger.

"Damn Hank...or should I say hunk..."

He winked and giggled at his face. Hank slowly peeled the shirt from his body and tossed it on the floor next to his. He could feel his boyfriends heat radiate though his skin, and it was calming to him. After staring at each others bodies for what seemed like forever, Nik finally found the courage and sat up to kiss his neck. Hank's breathing quicked, if only a little, which aroused him. He brought his hand down to his hardness and rubbed himself. A moment later he felt a smack on his rear and looked up to a smirking Hank.

"Uh uh baby, it's my job to do that."

He pushed Nik back on the bed and pulled off his gym shorts to reveal his erection. Hank moaned at the sight of it and bent down to lick it softly through the fabric of his boxers. Nik let out a small groan, out of pleasure and reached down to rub it. Hank pushed the hand away and continued to lick around him.

"Hank, please take them off!"

Hank smirked and pulled off his wet boxers.

"Oh baby, you're so wet for your captain hmmm?"

Nik whimpered at the growing orgasm he was getting.

"Y-yes captain, always for you."

Hank gently grasped his cock with his mouth and suckled on it, receiving little spurts of pre-cum from his boyfriend. He swallowed them immediately and suckled some more. Nik grabbed at his hair, but wasn't able to get very far before Hank pulled him out of his mouth.

"Baby have you ever been fucked before?"

Nik's eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"N-no, but it sounds painful."

Hank lightly chuckled and stroked his cheek.

"It hurts a little bud, but then it feels really good ok?"

Niklas nodded, slightly shaking.

"Ok, I trust you Zetty."

Hank gave his forehead a hard kiss before flipping him over on his stomach. He pulled out his tube of lubricant and rubbed some on himself and his hands. He gently circled his opening before slowly pushing in one of his fingers. Nik let out a soft cry and Hank squeezed his hand.

"You're doing good baby boy. Just a few more."

After he got his third finger in, he pulled them out and grabbed his stiff cock. Placing it over the opening, he gently and slowly pressed into him, stopping when he heard his boyfriend cry out. After a few minutes, he was all in and moving his hips slightly. Nik groaned and pushed his hips back, making Hank go deeper into him until he hit his sensitive spot.

"Captain!"

Hank felt a rush of warm, sticky liquid spray on him and grinned.

"That's my boy."

He pulled out of him and licked the cum from him before kissing him.

"Like how you taste baby?"

Niklas giggled and nodded.

"That felt amazing Zetta. Thank you for making me feel special today."

Hank pulled him into his lap and rubbed his back.

"Always for you my baby."

Nicky yawned and snuggled into him.

"Do you want me to pleasure you now, Zetty?"

Hank smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No, we can do it tomorrow if you're up for it. But you need to get some sleep mister."

Nik pouted until he felt a light smack on his bum.

"Ok, ok I'll go to sleep."

After a few minutes, he was sound asleep, and so was Hank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of my fans of this work, or my other works in general, thank you so much and I will do my best to not keep you waiting too long for each chapter. I'm still having to work around school and stuff, but I'm not abandoning any of it I promise! :)

Niklas woke up to a Hank in his face. He went cross eyed and he could hear him laughing. 

"Zetta, it's not very nice to laugh at your boyfriend."

Hank was in tears laughing at his facial expression.

"B-but Kronner! Your f-face! It's p-priceless!"

Nik couldn't hold it in anymore. He began to shriek with laughter. 

"N-not fair! Y-you started it!"

They belly-laughed for several moments before they finally calmed down enough to speak. While Hank was wiping the tears from his eyes, he kissed Niklas full on, no mercy. He squealed and kissed him back, shaking the shock of it aside. When Hank finally let him go, he gently swatted him on the backside. 

"We're going to the arena today so we don't become lazy this summer."

Niklas pouted.

"But I don't want to go today. I want to stay home and snuggle with my boy."

Hank kissed him gently on the nose.

"We can do that after. Now get your cutie little ass out of bed and get dressed. Or go naked for all I care."

Nik blushed and forced himself out of bed and ran to his closet. He threw on a red t-shirt and his green jeans and started to walk out the door when Hank laughed.

"Oh my god, those things are hideous!"

Niklas stuck out his tongue.

"I wear what I want thank you very much."

Hank nipped his tongue and pressed his forehead to his.

"Alright fine. But I'll beat you there."

He took off with his boyfriend hot on his heels and they made it to the arena in record time. Hank grabbed Nik's hand and pulled him to the locker room, where they sat down in front of their lockers and sat in silence, admiring the room that was theirs before the season was over. Of course they knew it would all still be there next season, but while taking a break from hockey was a good thing, it tugged on the heartstrings of the players and their beloved fans. But before we get too sappy, let's get back to the story....

"Hey Kronner! Betcha can't catch me!"

Niklas laughed and ran after him, grabbing a stick from the rack as he sped past it. 

"I'm coming for you, Captain!"

Hank heard his voice and skated away quickly, squealing.

"Nooo! You can't catch me! Na na nana na!"

They were both a giggling mess at this point and Nik passed the puck-they had gotten from the storage room-to him.

"Heads up!"

Hank's head immediately snapped to attention and with a quick motion, hit the puck in the net. Niklas ran over to him and hugged him.

"You haven't lost your focus yet I see."

Hank just laughed.

"It hasn't even been two weeks since last season ended."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, as always, I'm really sorry this is later than you expected it. I get stuck sometimes, but I'm doing my best to work through it. Thank you to my readers for being patient with me! :)

Niklas blushed at his comment.

"I know that, Zetta."

Hank rolled his eyes playfully and gave him a light swat on the behind.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

Nik squealed from the contact and teased him.

"You're always hungry, Captain."

Hank snorted.

"At least I don't eat oatmeal every day, four times a day at that."

Niklas could feel his face getting red.

"Not fair."

Henrik narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, but it is fair. It's very fair."

Nik huffed and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Fine. It's fair to you then."

Hank burst out laughing and nudged his side with an elbow.

"Come on, Kronner! Can you not hear my stomach howling like a pack of wolves?"

Niklas forced back a laugh but still cracked a grin.

"Not funny, Hank."

He took his hand and followed him to the car. Hank got himself situated and waited for his boyfriend. Once they were both strapped in, he drove to the nearest McDonalds and went inside. No one gave them even so much as a glance and Nik was a tad relieved. He liked the attention and all, but sometimes he liked to just be able to be normal. Hank pulled him to the counter and as soon as the cashier turned around, she let out a scream, causing everyone to turn their heads. 

"Henrik Zetterberg and Niklas Kronwall are here, oh my God!"

As soon as that was out, people started to murmur to each other and Nik's face turned bright red. All Hank could do was laugh.

"Kronner, you blush too much. So you better be glad it makes you cuter."

Niklas's blush became ten times more red and he hid his face. Hank had other plans for him though.

"Alright, since everyone wants to have a scene, I'll give you something to talk about."

He grinned and grabbed Nik's chin and kissed him, full on the lips, no mercy. Gasps were heard throughout the restaurant. 

"They're gay? /p>

"Get out of here you freaks!"

"Congratulations you two!"

"Freak show!"

"Attention grabbers!"

The cashier behind the counter slammed a cup on the marble counter-top, anger flashing in her eyes.

"How about ya'll just shut up for once, and leave your stupid homophobia, or should I say, asshole 'excuse', at home!"

Everyone went silent. Hank turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Wow, thank you...um...what's your name?"

She blushed and smiled back at him, embarrassed of her outburst.

"Clarissa. I'm sorry about that."

Niklas shook his head. 

"Please don't be. Thank you for standing up for us like that."

Just then, the manager came out and handed her a slip of paper.

"You're fired. Get out of here."

Clarissa was doing everything she could not to cry in front of them.

"Sir, I was just standing up for them, please don't fire me! I need this job!"

Matthew shook his head.

"That's no way to treat the customers! Now out!"

Clarissa slammed down her badge and started to walk out as Hank grabbed her shoulder. She turned around a bit startled.

"Claire? May I call you that?"

She nodded. He continued.

"I'd love for you to come help at the arena, to watch the player's children as a job. We'll pay you a decent amount for it."

She was shocked but very enthusiastic.

"I'd love to! I love kids, and I love you guys! Thank you so much! I'm going to go call my parents!"

She ran behind the manager's desk and got her purse, calling them. While they were waiting, Nik and Hank got in the car to wait for her. They couldn't keep their damn hands off each other! Hank pressed a kiss to his lips and Niklas returned the favor.

"Zetta...we can't do this here..."

Hank kisses him once more and let go, just as Claire climbed in the backseat.

"Momma and daddy say I can take the job, so thank you so so much!"

Hank smiled.

"Nice to have you here kid."

They buckled up and drove to the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't have Facebook, I wanted to show you a video of Kronner's son, Douglass. He's adorable!!!! <3  
> https://video-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hvideo-xat1/v/t43.1792-2/12023368_10153282052999139_1909069443_n.mp4?efg=eyJybHIiOjE1MDAsInJsYSI6MTAyNCwidmVuY29kZV90YWciOiJoZCJ9&rl=1500&vabr=780&oh=c136eee2336d2554090c7d9a1af7cfb2&oe=55F700EF
> 
> And I don't know how to do italics on here, so please bear with me! :)

Once they arrived at the arena, Henrik helped Clarissa out of the car, locked it, and led them into the Joe Louis Arena. Niklas looked over to find Claire's eyes opened wide and her mouth agape.

"Damn, this is huge!"

Hank could do nothing except snort from laughter.

"Yeah, it is pretty big."

Nik led her into the locker room to meet the guys and their kids. Her face immediately lit up and went straight to the little ones. Niklas's son, Douglass, saw his father and toddled over to him squealing. Nik grinned and picked him up, which caused him to change his mind. Niklas sat down and bounced him on his knee, but the poor kid didn't want any of it. He flailed his little arms and screeched. Niklas shook his head and laughed quietly at the rowdy little boy in his lap. He motioned over Claire and she sat next to them. When he tried to hand him over to her, he started to cry. She pried Douglass from his daddy's grip and held on to the upset child, all the while trying to get to know the rest of the players and their kids. 

This is going to be an exhausting, but rewarding job.... 

Still holding on to the struggling little boy, she herded the rest of the children into a playroom next to the locker room. She put Douglass down and sat in a chair by the door, making sure they didn't try to escape. She thought this was an easy task so far, since she only had four kids to watch, one that she had to hold in her arms at all times. That is, until Douglass and Reese went at it.

"Douglass that hurts!"

He had a handful of her hair and she was hitting at him to push him away. Claire gently set Love in his bouncer and went over to break them up. She pried his fingers from Reese's hair and gave his hand a light smack. 

"Douglass, that's not nice. Now you give her a hug."

Not sure whether to cry or not, he went over to her and laid his head on her middle. She patted his head and wiped her eyes free of tears. Things were peaceful again, or at least peaceful enough, so she sat back down and rocked Love to sleep. Not long after he feel asleep, practice was over, and their dad's came in to scoop up their children to go home. When Reese saw Darren, she ran to him crying.

"Daddy, Douggie pulled my hair!"

He picked her up and brushed it back down. Clarissa stood up with the baby still in her arms and went over to him. 

"They had a little tiff today, but it didn't last too long. I um, broke it up before anyone got seriously hurt. He nodded and briefly laid a hand on her shoulder before leaving. Nik and Hank came over to scoop up their little boys, the ones they won custody of. Hank took Love out of her arms and Nik scooped up Douglass, who put up another fight.

"Douglass stop it. Be a good boy for daddy please."

He still struggled a little bit, but calmed down for the most part. Niklas turned to Claire. 

"Thank you for watching them. How were they?"

Claire hated to get the kids in trouble, but she knew she had to be honest. 

"Douglass pulled Reese's hair today and I had to pry him from it."

Niklas gave his son a stern look, but refused to apply corporal punishment on his children. It was illegal in Sweden for a reason, and he stuck to it, even in the United States.

"Douglass you need to be nice. That's not very nice to pull other people's hair."

His lips trembled and he scrunched his face up in an unhappy manner, resulting in a loud wail. He buried his face in Nik's chest, continuing to cry. Niklas patted him on the back and sighed. 

"Clarissa, we'd love to have you back every practice if you're up for it. The boys used to go to a visiting relative in Michigan, but now that they're back in Sweden, we'd like a babysitter some days. Can you handle it?"

Claire grinned and nodded.

"I'd love to, sir...I mean, Kronner."

They shook hands and Hank took her back to her house, handing her a paycheck. Claire hugged them both, and ran inside to tell her parents how her day went. Niklas buckled their sons in their carseats and drove them home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nik has to deal with a sassy and crabby Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the short chapters, but I'm really bad at writing long chapters. Especially at 1:30 in the morning. :P Bear with me guys, and thank you for reading! <3

Once they reached home, Hank put the boys to bed and went back down to the living room where his lover was waiting. Nik stood from the couch and stroked his cheek, planting soft kisses to the side of his lips.

"You look tired, Captain. How about a rest?"

Hank fought back a yawn and resisted.

"What if the boys..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a pair of lips cut him off.

"Hank, I can take care of them. You need to go sleep mister."

Being his stubborn self and not liking to be ordered around, he crossed his arms and gave a defiant look.

"I don't want to go to bed, Niklas."

Kronner rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Henrik, stop acting like a child."

He hated to be stern with his boyfriend, but when he got stubborn, it was needed.

"Now, get up to bed."

Hank snorted which earned him a gentle smack on the rump from Nik.

"Don't sass me mister. Now get. If you fall asleep tomorrow at practice, you're going to be punished by Coach."

Sighing, he made his way to their bedroom and flopped on the over-sized mattress. He was tired, and he knew the consequences of falling asleep during practice, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to be told what to do. Especially not by his boyfriend. Knowing full well Krons was making his way up the stairs, and knowing full well he'd be in trouble if he wasn't laying down, he buried his face in his pillows and pulled the blankets over his chest. Nik opened the door and walked in quietly, shutting the door on his way in. He made his way to the bed and laid next to his partner, rubbing gentle circles over his shoulder blades.

"Come on, Zetta. Just take a little nap. You'll feel better afterwards. You don't want to be grouchy at the boys now do you?"

He shook his head and pressed into the touch he was given. Nik pulled him into his lap and worked down his back, trying to get out what knots he could. 

"After you nap, I'm going to give you a massage. See if we can lighten your mood a little and get the rest of the knots out of your back and neck."

Hank was too tired to argue. He snuggled against his chest, warm and comfortable as he drifted off into a light-nap sleep. Niklas laid him back on the bed and went to go check on the boys, who were still fast asleep. Deciding if he was gone too long that Hank would wake up too soon, he climbed back in bed and cracked open a book he'd been wanting to read for a long time. He was just getting into the third chapter when he felt the bed shift and looked over to see a still overly tired boyfriend, his eyes half open, and a very unhappy expression. He put the book on the table and stroked his hair.

"Hej there sleeping beauty. How was your nap?"

Hank growled in protest and pushed his hand away.

"Fine."

Nik shook his head and picked him up.

"Let's see if I can make my boy smile hmm?"

He carried him over to their massage table and laid him on it, gently and slowly pulling off each article of clothing until he was completely naked. 

"Kronner it's too cold!"

He pushed him back on his stomach and covered his lower half with a sheet and turned up the heat only a few degrees.

"It'll get warmer once we start, Zetta."

He knew when Hank got like this, he had to be patient and calm as to not spike a tantrum. He pulled out a bottle of already warmed massage oil and started rubbing his neck, feeling it loosen with every stroke. Moving down to his back, he clenched the skin tight, but not tight enough to hurt, feeling those muscles relax too. He peeked at his expression and smiled when the corners of Hank's mouth started to move upward. He knew this usually worked for him, and it was starting to show.

"Feeling a little better now, Hank?"

He received a small nod and he continued, working his oiled hands down to his thighs and calves, eliciting a small grunt of satisfaction from his lover. He didn't want this to turn sexual, especially with their sons in the house, so he stayed on his legs and upper body only, keeping the rest of him covered. Once he was satisfied that all the knots and tension were out of his body, he helped him dress and carried him back to bed, pulling the covers around him. He was just about to join him for a cuddle session, when he heard Love start to cry. He washed his hands thoroughly with soap and water, and just before stepping out the bedroom door, looked back at Hank and smiled.

"You rest, I'll be back in a little bit."

He closed the door quietly and bounded for Love's bedroom, consoling the infant and taking him down to the kitchen for a bottle.


End file.
